Brick
Brick is an agent from the Bureau of Time Travel who is rated "Time Traveler First Class" alongside his partner Savannah. He is voiced by Brett Dalton. Personality Brick is an arrogant man who takes great pride in his work, his status, and his appearance as an agent. He's very good at his job and his partnership with Savannah to show for it and tends to act cool and cocky whether he's on duty or not. He has a strong temper that shows up when things don't go his way, and he's shown to be cold and harsh towards anyone he deems inferior. Brick expresses this aspect of his personality anytime he comes in contact with Cavendish and Dakota, even going as far as to insult them on every possible occasion, regardless of the circumstances. He tends to get irritated and even pouty when he's annoyed about his own situation, which often leads to bouts of complaining and petty arguments with Savannah. Physical Appearance Brick has a muscular build with very broad shoulders. He has a chiseled face with dark eyes, thick eyebrows, prominent cheekbones, and a protruding chin, generally sporting a cocky, unimpressed expression. His hair is short and dark brown, styled to a point at the front. His most typically worn outfit is a classy black tuxedo and black shoes with a small black bowtie, although he's been shown to wear any outfit his mission deems necessary. History Brick has a long history of being left behind by others, going as far back as having been left at the park in his childhood. This has left him with a number of terrible memories, which come back to him after it happens again. Recent Events In "Time Out", he and Savannah tried to get a formula, but run into Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota and the former inadvertently mutated rats in the future. He and Savannah go back in time to stop this from occurring. In "Missing Milo", He and Savannah tried to get the cure for the common cold at a party. They fell off a cliff when Milo arrived. When they get back up they find Milo's backpack, Zack, and Melissa. He and his partner chased the two down, only for them to be trapped in a pit filled with rats and a wolf. Later, when they met up Dakota and Cavendish for their car, they find their time machine had been destroyed, with half of it stuck in the top story of a building. In "Perchance to Sleepwalk", they'd just finished saving Texas when Brick and Savannah found Cavendish and Dakota destroying pistachio trees and reported them to Mr. Block. He demotes Cavendish and Dakota, only to have Brick and Savannah take their place as 'nut guards'. Brick kicks a rock and hits a bear, which causes it to attack them. In "The Race", Brick and Savannah sold pistachios during the Race for Runts before Dakota and Cavendish destroyed their cart. In "Fungus Among Us", Brick and Savannah are captured by Pistachions and their time machine is destroyed. In "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", Brick and Savannah are being pursued by enemy agents when they realize Dakota stole their gear and replaced it with Halloween costumes. Brick winds up dressed as a clown and swearing revenge. He is startled by Savannah. In "A Christmas Peril", Brick and Savannah attended the Bureau of Time Travel's holiday party. They disintegrated a drone with a mistletoe when it hovered above the pair. In "Spy Little Sister!", he gets left behind by Savannah, prompting him to recall a number of similar instances from his past. After finding an old lady in the same predicament, Brick spends the day with her, participating in activities ranging from knitting to bingo. Relationships Savannah The two of them work as partners for the Bureau of Time Travel. They work extremely well together, giving them a very high success rate as agents. Brick tends to hold her in high regards and trusts her to have his back during missions. In spite of this, their relationship became more strained after they got Cavendish and Dakota demoted, inadvertently causing themselves to be put on 'pistachio duty'. He's devastated when she accidentally leaves him behind on a mission, reminding him of his history of similar instances of being forgotten. Mr. Block In spite of being one of Mr. Block's top agents, he seems to respect Brick as little as he does anyone else. While Brick has all the right to be frustrated at his boss, he seems to take his actions in stride and follows his orders without question. Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota Brick seems to despise Cavendish and Dakota as much as his partner does and tends to criticize them and insult them whenever he can. He's constantly demeaning them over their failures, for instance when he and Savannah harshly criticized Cavendish and Dakota for screwing up so often. He talks down on them constantly, and between the duo destroying his missions and Dakota stealing his stuff, he seems to get more and more frustrated with the effects of their actions. Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase He doesn't know them at all beyond trying to chase them down for Milo's backpack when looking for clues in order to get their time limo back. He's quick to lie to them, treating them like children before pursuing them through Subterranus. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season 1 *"Time Out" *"Missing Milo" *"Perchance to Sleepwalk" *"Backward to School Night" *"The Race" *"Fungus Among Us" *"Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!" *"A Christmas Peril" Season 2 *"Spy Little Sister!" *"Adventure Buddies" Trivia * Like Savannah, he is a parody of his voice actor's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. character, Grant Ward. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:B Category:Time Travelers Category:Recurring Characters